schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Morgan Yahr
Morgan Yahr is a student from the The School of Our's (Blog Series) Season Four to Six. Yahr is known for her outspoken, witty and fun personality and her edgy appearance. she is often compared to the scene girl, Brittany Phillips from Season 2. The School of Our's The School of Our's Ridley High School 2 Morgan had met Duane during a Keystone day at lunch.. She told Duane that he looks a lot like Tyler the Creator and she also told him he looks like a black Criss Angel. Morgan comes to Duane and asked him, if he woke up as the opposite sex, what would he do. Duane laughed a little, he said he probably take a shower and dress like a whore. Morgan laugh. Duane retured the question for Morgan, and she said if she woke up as a guy, she would want to have a sword fight with another guy. They both started laughing, and Dane asked how would someone win a sword fight. Morgan thought and said "I don't know, who ever ejaculate first, or whoever's boner stays the longers" Duane is laughing so hard. Robbie told Morgan that if was a guy, she wouldn't be able to stop jerking off, and he thinks that girls wouldn't be able to handle it. The School of Our's: Junior Year The School of Our's: Senior Year In Episode 1 The Last First Day Morgan and Jeff came inside the audio torium but they were standing because there is no more seats… Duane was excited to see her, he showed her that he had got his ears pierced, and she had showed him her new piercing that was somewhere on her face. In Third block, Morgan walks in, she walks in and says “Tyler the creator!!” Duane is so glade she’s here they’re goofing off saying funny stuff until the end of class. In episode 3 Tony Talking About Tony The lunch bell rings and Brian, Morgan and Duane are talking, Morgan says something about a guys penis breaking, then Brian shares this movie he saw when a guy was aroused at school, the teacher thought it was a weapon and broke it off! Duane has a disgusted look on his face. Morgan wants to watch that movie. At lunch, Morgan and Duane sat across from each other, while Amanda and this other girl sat here. Morgan asked Duane if he would let someone break his penis and get paid for it. Duane said it depend on the amount. Becca is sitting at the table in front of the one Duane with Bri Salvado. Tai and Claudia the girl Duane took to her 10th grade prom back in February, Duane waves to her,but she just at him for a millisecond and then ignored him. Morgan is video taping and taking pictures of Duane on her snap chat, Duane is laughing at all the inappropriate edits she makes of people. She drew a yellow penis in this one kid’s mouth with c*m coming out his nose… She shows the picture to Becca and Bri behind her, and Bri just gives a annoyed blank look. Then there’s a picture of Chinese men in a fuck circle all of them are connected…. By the private areas…. She shows the picture to Duane and the others at her table, everyone laughs, then she shows it to Bri and Becca and they just look so disgusted and pissed that she is showing them that. Duane is laughing at Bri’s reactions. In Episode 4 Morgan's Breakdown, In Guitar class, Morgan is there goofing off, Now they are playing jingle bells, Morgan is not getting it at all right now. She is breaking down crying, Duane feels so bad for her, she’s whipping her eyes, then she asks to go to the bathroom. At lunch, Morgan is still upset about everything, to make Morgan feel better Duane reveals that he thinks the teacher was going a little too fast for him too. Morgan explains that she has ADHD and that she needs to take her time. Duane really didn’t understand what she was saying but he agreed. The Next day Morgan doesn't come to school. The School of Our's Where Are They Now? Morgan will be featured in the upcoming Where Are They Now Special in September 2016 Appearance In 10th grade to 11th grade (Season 4-5) Morgan had dark turquoise hair, cut in an 'emo style'. During season 5, she dyed her hair black, with a shaved side. Yahr has various of Tattoos and piercings. She has a 'Monroe Piercing' and a 'Anti Eyebrow Piercing'(removed). During season 6, she had a venom piercing (horizontal tongue piercing) but she removed them because of getting her wisdom tooth pull. During season 6 (Senior Year) she have gotten a Celtic sun and moon tattoo on her wrist. Mentions * Episode * Episode * Episode * Episode * Episode * Episode * Episode * Episode * Episode * Episode * Episode The School of Our's All Stars 2 * Episode 1 New Victims * Episode 2 Watch Your Back * Episode 3 Girls Going At it * Episode 4 Alliance Down * Episode 5 Its A Shame * Episode 6 Starting New * Episode 7 Top Dog Down * Episode 8 Its A Shame * Episode 13 All-Stars 2: Bonus Special * Episode 15 All-Stars 2: Reunion Special The School of Our's: Senior Year * Episode 1 The Last First Day * Episode 2 Friendship Forming * Episode 3 Tony Talking About Tony * Episode 4 Morgan's Breakdown * Episode 6 Morgan's Back * Episode 7 Austin's Long Lost Lover * Episode 8 Tony's a Blunt * Episode 9 Got Bleach? * Episode 10 Follow Me On The Gram Fam * Episode 11 Duane and Chris: The Rivaly Begins * Episode 12 Eddie Speaks * Episode 13 Jenga's Coming Down * Episode 14 The Final Pep-Rally * Episode 15 The Missing Research Paper * Episode 16 The Final Semester * Episode 17 Meeting Tori Hutt * Episode 18 All The Things She Say Is Stupid * Episode 19 The Underdog * Episode 20 Bye Bye Birdie: Duane Vs Robby * Episode 21 Man Down * Episode 22 Grunge Kids * Episode 23 * Episode 24 Category:Girl Category:The School of Our's Category:Students Category:10th place